Turkish Delight (1973)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Paul Verhoeven | written by = Gerard Soeteman | produced by = Rob Houwer | music by = Rogier van Otterloo | cinematography = Jan de Bont | edited by = Jan Bosdriesz | distributed by = | release date(s) = February 22nd, 1973 | mpaa rating = | running time = 108 min. | country = Netherlands | language = | budget = NLG 800,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Turkish Delight is a Dutch film of the Romance drama genre. It was directed by Paul Verhoeven with a script written by Gerard Soeteman, based on the novel, Turks fruit, written by Jan Wolkers. It premiered in the Netherlands on February 22nd, 1973 and has gone on to become one of the most influential works in Dutch film history. The movie stars Rutger Hauer as sculptor Eric Vonk and Monique van de Ven as his lover, Olga Stapels. Plot Wikipedia entry Eric, a sculptor, wakes up recalling a disturbing dream followed by frantically picking up random women from the streets and taking them back to his studio for sex. However, he is clearly distressed about something, and it turns out that this is the aftermath of his breakup with Olga. The movie then recounts his relationship with Olga. Olga picks up Eric when he is hitchhiking, and immediately they hit it off together, both sexually and spiritually. They live together and marry. However, their relationship is strongly resisted by Olga's mother. She does not approve of this Bohemian sculptor, who lives poorly off his occasional commissions, as a suitable match for Olga. Nevertheless, Eric and Olga get married and Olga's family accepts him. After a number of adventures, Olga suddenly starts acting strangely. At a party organised by her family, she flirts with a businessman, and after some arguments with Eric, he slaps her and she leaves him. Eric trashes his studio, violently crushing anything that reminded him of Olga. This brings the movie to the point where it opened, ending the flashback. Eric is still obsessed about Olga, but sees her only occasionally. She acts more and more outrageously, often in the presence of other men. Her family refuses to let Eric visit her, until he says he has come to arrange a divorce. After a short while Olga gets married to an American businessman which soon goes wrong and Olga moves back to the Netherlands. One day he meets Olga, who is flamboyantly dressed and acting almost completely incoherent. She collapses and is taken to the hospital, where she is diagnosed as having a brain tumor, but surgical intervention could not remove all of it. It becomes clear that she will die. Eric brings her turkish delight, which is the only thing she will eat, as she is afraid that harder food will break her teeth. Soon after, she dies. Wikipedia:Turkish Delight (film) Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Turkish Delight redirects to this page. * This film is alternatively known as Turks Fruit. * Turkish Delight was nominated for an Academy Award for the category of Best Foreign Language Film in April, 1974 at the 46th Academy Awards. Oscars.org; "The 46th Academy Awards (1974) Nominees and Winners" * Actress Suze Broks is credited as Suzie Broks in this film. Fun Facts * This is the first film produced by . * This is the first professional film work for actor David Rappaport, who will go on to play Rinaldo in 1985's The Bride. Recommendations See also External Links * References Keywords ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1973/Films Category:September, 1973/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:T/Films Category:Paul Verhoeven/Director Category:Gerard Soeteman/Writer Category:Rob Houwer/Producer Category:Rogier van Otterloo/Composer Category:Jan de Bont/Cinematographer Category:Jan Bosdriesz/Editor